The Doctors Children The lost story
by Alison Marie 21
Summary: This is the story of the doctors children in galifray. They were saved after the time war and are living on earth.


The Doctors children.

(The lost story.)

Chapter one.

I sat alone in a park at night. All was quiet. I had ran away. nothing was going right for me. First off my dad left. We had no idea where he was. He never called. We were not sure if he was dead or alive. And second, My mother was pregnant with my new sister. All that and we just moved to a new city. I could not remember our last home. As I sat there I wondered why I could not remember any thing. Were we forced to move? Did our dad ever love us? Was he ever going to come back? Just then I heard a noise so I hid behind a tree to inspect. I do not know why I did it. Was it something I always did? Why was I asking so many questions? Just then I heard a mans voice. He seemed sad. So I went to have a look. As I came from my hiding place he was gone. All that was there was a blue phone box that was not there before. I just let that go as I felt a hand on my solder. I reached into my pocket for my watch that I used to scare people off so that they would not bother me. I turned slowley and found my brother standing there. "There you are. I have been looking every where for you. Mum is worried sick. Come on lets go home." He said very fast I am suprised I understood him. "Dan, I can't go home just yet. I need time to think."I replied. "Think? About what? There is nothing to think about out here that you can't think about at home." He replied in the same fast voice. "I will come home soon. Just tell mom I am fine." I said also is a fast voice. Dan replied what a frown on his face. "Please come home soon." "I will." I told his as he walked away. I sat down in the grass and the mans voice was back. He was talking to himself. I turned and saw him crying. I got up and asked him what his name was. " I am The Doctor." He replied. "That is a strange name." I replied. "So you are not going to ask 'Doctor who?' Most people do." He asked suprised. "No I have learned I ask to many questions. I know to much for my own good." I giggled. "What is your name child?" He asked. "Alison." He cried a bit."What is it sir?" I asked and he cried more. Then I remembered something Dan used to say to me when I was a baby. I told him the same thing. " Don't cry. Blue skies. Rainbows and butterflies." I tried to smile and he chuckled and sat down. I sat beside him and patted his back trying to comfort him. "You reminde me of some one." I said trying to think. "Who?" He asked. "I am not sure." I replied. Just then I noticed an Autum olive bush. I went over and started eating them spitting out the seeds at random targets. "I love these things." I said happily eating more unseeding them in my mouth. "What are they?" He asked. "Autim olive berries. They are really good. Try some." I said handing him some. He ate one and smiled wide. " I remember these me and my daughter and son used to pick and eat these. Their mother used to get so mad at us because we would eat them all before we got home. We would shoot random things with the seeds." I smiled as he told me about it. "That is strange." I replied. "Why?" He asked. "Well me and my brother have contests when we eat these as to who could shoot them the farthest we used our father as a target." I just then remembered his face and started to cry. "What is wrong?" He asked. I replied through tears. " I remember my father now. I remember I was forced to move." *I cries more and he hugged me. I countinued to talk. " I remember blood stained grass. Trees with silver leaves.". I cried even Doctor looked at me with hopeful eyes. As I cried he sang to me a song I had not heard in years. It was a lullaby. As he sang and I cried Dan come around the corner. I assume he saw me crying and came running asking what was wrong. "I remember dad. I think he is dead." I relplied. "I know but I feel him Alison. I know he is alive." Dan replied. How can you be so sure Dan?" I asked as the Doctor got up smiling he ran to the blue phone box then came out with a metal dog which rolled to me and I heard it say. "Mistress Alison. Master Dan!." I smiled and yelled. "K-9!" Dan looked at me then The Doctor the doctor smiled at him Dan looked confused. I got up and hugged the doctor. "Dan look it's k-9 remember?"This was the happiest I had been in years. "Yeah I remember him. But how do you have him?" Dan asked The Doctor."My companion made him years ago for my kids." The Doctor smiled at Dan. "I missed you so much." I hugged the Doctor again. "Who are you?"Dan asked. The Doctor told him and Dan's mouth dropped. I smiled wide. "We found him."I said.


End file.
